


Hunger

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, Guro, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohkura eats Kanjani8. Because he loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the guro square on my kink_bingo card. Please please please take the tags/warnings and the summary to heart and do not read this if the idea of it grosses you out XD And thank you to the few people who are interested in this kind of thing and encouraged me while writing ♥

It's not just that Ohkura's hungry—although he is, of course, he's always hungry, never satiated, and maybe that was what drew him to them in the first place, but at some point while he was biding his time, waiting for the right moment, he began to love them.

It's because he loves them that he wants to take his time, as much as he can, though he knows that if he takes too much time between them they'll start to miss each other, and he can't have that. He wants them all to be together, him inside them and them inside him, so messy that it's hard to tell where one stops and the other begins.

So that's why Ohkura decides it's best to take them all at once. It's more than he usually tries to handle, but he's willing to push himself because he knows it'll be worth it. It's the end of a tour and Ohkura invites them all to his apartment for a celebratory dinner (if he's grinning a little predatorily and thinking of double meanings, none of them seem to notice). They're all in high spirits, flushed from success and alcohol, and as Ohkura watches the proceedings, subdued but not unusually so, he feels like his heart is going to burst from how much he loves them.

He brings out the food, a special meal he'd prepared himself just for them, and watches its power take hold as they eat. Their movements become slower, their bodies turning pliant and lethargic and their eyes glazing over. Ohkura grins, his mouth starting to water as they slump against each other, ready and willing for him to feed.

"Ryo-chan," he says, and Ryo's head lifts. His pupils are blown out, his eyes glassy and his skin flushed and inviting. Ohkura beckons him over, and Ryo gets up slowly, his movements clumsy as he makes his way to the couch where Ohkura's sitting. He climbs into Ohkura's lap without hesitating, wrapping his arms around his neck and looking at him for instructions.

"I love you, you know," he says, and Ryo nods.

"I love you too," he says immediately. It sounds like it takes effort for the words to come out, but his tone is honest, straightforward. Ohkura licks his lips, feeling the sharpening points of his teeth. He puts his hands on the small of Ryo's back, pulling him in close and pressing his mouth to his neck. Ryo groans, and Ohkura takes a moment to feel the pounding of pulse under his skin before he takes the first bite. He tears into the juncture between Ryo's neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth easily into the flesh. He can feel Ryo's body tense a little, and then he lets out a soft sound, like a moan. Between the alcohol and Ohkura's power, Ryo's senses should be dulled enough that the sensation doesn't hurt at all; it's important to Ohkura that they feel good. Ryo's blood spills onto his lips, gushing stronger with each quickened beat of his heart. Ohkura probes his tongue deeper, slipping snakelike between muscles and tendons and feeling _Ryo_ , all the things that he tries to hide deep within himself.

Ohkura pulls back, swallowing the raw flesh in his mouth with a sound of satisfaction, and Ryo's still staring at him with the same wide, loving eyes. It makes Ohkura's heart swell a little, and he pushes Ryo's shirt up, pulling it off of his limp limbs. He shifts them so Ryo's laid back against the couch, his back arched a little bit, and then Ohkura presses his nails to the spot just under Ryo's breastbone. His chest is rising and falling slowly, calmly, while Ohkura opens him up with surgeon-like precision, cutting a straight line from chest to navel. He can't help the glee that overtakes him when he pushes his fingers inside, feeling how Ryo opens up so easily for him. He's so soft inside, soft and wet and hot in Ohkura's palm. Ohkura takes careful inventory of each of Ryo's organs, spreading his skin little by little until he's wide open, his heart still beating weakly when Ohkura strokes careful fingers over it.

He surveys Ryo like a tempting buffet, trying to decide which part he wants first. The heart is always the best, so filled with life and love and just dripping with sweet, sweet blood—Ohkura can never decide if he should eat it first or last. He supposes, though, since he has all of them here now, he doesn't need to hold himself back. Ryo's heart is gone in two bites, Ohkura's mouth so full that the blood is dripping from his lips down to his chin.

Ryo's eyes look blanker now, the life gone from them, but it doesn't matter because Ohkura can feel Ryo inside him, sliding down his throat and spreading slowly, coursing through his veins and tingling through his limbs. He tears into Ryo's body with more abandon after that, all the lean muscle an easy target for his sharp teeth.

When Ohkura finishes with Ryo, he can already feel the blood soaking through his clothes, sticking them unpleasantly to his body, so he strips, discarding his clothes next to the sofa. He takes a deep breath, the scent of blood unmistakable and overwhelming in the air. He licks his lips, slick with Ryo's blood, and crosses the room to where Yasu's sitting on the floor, slumped next to Subaru.

"Hey," he says, taking hold of Yasu's chin and smearing a little bit of Ryo over his skin. Yasu's eyes brighten, looking a little less glazed, and he curls happily against Ohkura, warm against his naked body.

"Tacchon," he says, kissing Ohkura's shoulder.

"I love you," Ohkura says, running his hand gently through Yasu's hair.

"I love you too," Yasu says immediately. "So much."

Ohkura smiles, pulling at the hem of Yasu's shirt to strip it off of him, then pushing him so he's on his back. His muscles shift with each slow, sleepy movement of his limbs, and Ohkura can feel his mouth starting to water. They're all so beautiful, each delicious-looking in their own ways. He starts with Yasu's belly, sinking his teeth into soft tanned skin. He can taste the outdoors in Yasu, all the effects of his active life making him rich and heady on Ohkura's tongue. He pulls back to chew and swallow slowly, pushing his fingers into the wound he created. Yasu's breath hitches, and a small whimpering sound comes from his mouth. Ohkura moves back up his body then, sealing his mouth over Yasu's and probing with his tongue while he tightens his hand around Yasu's throat little by little. He breathes the air out of Yasu's lungs, feeling the weak struggle each time he tries to inhale.

When Ohkura finally pulls away, Yasu looks even more dazed, his face red and his eyes totally unfocused. Ohkura loosens his hold on Yasu's neck for just a second while he readjusts his grip; when he tightens his hand this time, his nails prick the skin of Yasu's throat, raising little drops of blood as he pushes in further and further until his hand is soaked and red. He leans in to drink it, probing at Yasu's throat with his tongue as he laps the blood up.

While he drinks, Ohkura drags his nails down Yasu's chest, opening him up little by little. His hands are slick on Yasu's skin, smearing his blood together with Ryo's. The flavor is intoxicating, and Ohkura shivers when he imagines how it'll taste when he's finished, when he's got all of them mixed on his tongue. He follows his nails with his mouth, licking up the soft tissue he'd easily scraped off. He looks up when he's halfway down Yasu's torso: he's not breathing anymore, with his throat torn open how it is, but he still looks beautiful, and Ohkura can't resist going back to his blood-smeared mouth and giving him one more kiss before he really starts to feed.

By the time he's finished with Yasu, Ohkura is already starting to feel lightheaded from the satisfaction of it all. He worries for a moment that it's too much, that he's bitten off more than he can chew, but when he sees Maru sprawled on a chair by his dining room table, his stomach growls and he knows he'll make it. He stands up, walks up so he's standing behind Maru, and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"Maru-chan," he says, voice light as he strokes his nails down Maru's well-muscled arms.

"I love you," Maru says easily, before Ohkura's even said it. He grins, kissing Maru's forehead when his head lolls backward a little.

"I love you too," he murmurs.

He strips Maru completely before he starts, pushing the chair away from the table and kneeling between his legs. Maru's body is a feast in itself, solid and beautifully shaped, and Ohkura can't decide where to start, so he just goes with what's closest, sinking his teeth hungrily into Maru's inner thigh. He can feel the muscles twitching against his tongue as he digs deeper, groaning with pleasure at how delicious it is. He can hear Maru panting above him, the sound weakening with each beating of his heart that sends blood gushing over Ohkura's lips. He gets down to the bone quickly, swallowing mouthfuls without even bothering to chew as he feels Maru filling him up, sliding down his throat to join Ryo and Yasu.

Switching focus, Ohkura stands up, putting one hand on the arm of Maru's chair as he leans in, tracing his fingertips across Maru's temple. The skin there is so thin, just barely covering the beating pulse at his temple, and it takes only a tiny press of Ohkura's nail to puncture it. He watches for a moment as the blood slicks down the side of Maru's face, beading invitingly over his cheekbone, before he leans in to lick it up. The skull is thick, but it's no match for Ohkura's teeth, and he crunches through the bone easily. He can feel the nerves firing in Maru's brain, like little electric shocks on his tongue, tingling through the rest of his body as he slurps them up. Eating the brain is always a bit of a strange sensation, but with Maru it's simultaneously strange and comforting. Ohkura puts his hands on Maru's shoulders as he pushes further into his skull, drawing closer and closer until he's pressed up against him, blood and tissue soft and slick on their skin.

Ohkura can feel the energy from Maru crackling through his body, making his head light. He ruts his cock absently against what's left of Maru's thigh, enjoying the slick, messy tease of it while he chews and swallows Maru's flesh.

Maru takes longer than either Ryo or Yasu had, his body longer and thicker than both of them, and by the time Ohkura's finished he's almost out of breath, the full feeling settling in his stomach, but he also feels energized, still ready for even more.

Hina's next, looking strong and solid even where he's draped limply over the arm of Ohkura's couch. Ohkura presses up against his side, burying his face in Hina's neck as he wraps his arms around him. He stays there for a moment, silent and unmoving and just feeling Hina's presence so close to him until it's too much, the tease of close but not _inside_ becoming unbearable. He pushes his hand up Hina's shirt, feeling his abs, such a point of pride, and Hina shivers, his body moving as if in slow motion.

"I love you," he says, wondering if he'll get a reply from Hina as easily as the others.

"I love you too, Tatsu," Hina replies, his voice slurred but firm, and Ohkura's so happy he can't hold himself back, tearing into the soft skin of Hina's neck while he rips at his shirt with fumbling hands. It happens so quickly that there's a kind of gurgling sound rising from Hina's throat as the blood slicks between them, heady and fragrant. Ohkura feels hunger taking over him again, despite his full stomach, and wants nothing more than to gorge himself on Hina's body, every wonderful part of it.

When he's got Hina's shirt ripped open, exposing his perfect torso, Ohkura pauses, pulling back to look at the sight in front of him. It's going to be the last time he sees Hina, and he wants to appreciate it for just a moment before he gets Hina inside of him. He licks up the contours of Hina's abs, groaning at the salty, earthy taste of skin on his tongue. While he licks, he presses his nails into Hina's sides, feeling him arch a little bit against the touch. Ohkura can feel the blood pulsing through every artery and vein in Hina's body; pushing blood down from his heart to the hard bulge of his cock against Ohkura's thigh.

Feeling Hina aroused by his touch only spurs Ohkura on, making him press his fingers deeper into Hina's flesh, feeling the wet, hot pulse of his soft parts, so unused to touch. Ohkura grinds his cock against Hina's hip, almost choking on Hina's blood when he tries to inhale against the open wound at his neck. He tongues through the bloody mess while he pushes his fingers deeper inside, feeling how Hina's body shifts to accommodate the intrusion. Then he pulls back so he can look at it, his fingers shoved knuckle-deep into Hina's beautiful body. He can feel the thump of Hina's heart slowing down as he pushes deeper, opens him up more and more so his blood is gushing wet over Ohkura's hands and mouth.

He goes for Hina's chest with his teeth, not even bothering to open him up with his fingers first. Blood drips out of his mouth even as he tries to gulp it down amidst bites of muscle and bone, and then he finds himself at Hina's heart. Ohkura's power is strong enough to keep them alive for a little bit while he feeds, but Hina's starting to fade and Ohkura doesn't want to save his heart for last. He licks at it while it beats weakly, feeling the life draining out of it and onto Ohkura's tongue, and then he reaches in with his fingers to tug it loose, pulling it from Hina's chest with one quick move. He tries to savor it, but Ohkura's never been good at holding himself back. He finishes with Hina in a ravenous hurry, promising himself that he'll try to take his time with the last two.

By now, Ohkura's living room is a complete mess, blood splattered everywhere, torn clothes in sodden piles. Subaru and Yoko don't look like they're fazed by it at all, though, lying back on the floor with glazed, peaceful expressions. He crawls down from the sofa and moves so he's positioned over Subaru, who blinks sleepily up at him, his eyes wide and impossibly dark. Ohkura licks his lips.

"Hey," Subaru says, slow and deliberate. He brushes his fingers lightly against Ohkura's wrist, gripping at it ever so loosely, and Ohkura moves so they're palm to palm and presses his hand lightly against Subaru's.

"Hey," he says, leaning in to press his lips to Subaru's neck. "I love you."

And Ohkura can feel the vibration in Subaru's throat when he responds, each little rumble as he forces out the syllables of "I love you, too."

Ohkura groans, thinking of how he'll soon have his mouth around the source of Subaru's beautiful voice. He mouths over Subaru's throat, just barely pressing his teeth against the skin, and Subaru moans a little, which spurs Ohkura on. He pushes harder, feeling his teeth sink just slightly into Subaru's flesh. He moans again, and Ohkura presses farther in, far enough that he starts to feel blood seeping into his mouth. With each deeper press of his teeth, he feels the vibrations of Subaru's voice even more intensely, urging him to bite harder, deeper. The strangled sound Subaru makes when Ohkura finally reaches the source sounds like music to his ears, and he swallows it up, drinking it down with the blood. Subaru's voice feels amazing going down his throat, so clear and unique and perfectly _Subaru_ , washing through Ohkura as it joins all the parts of the others he's got in him now.

There's a power in Subaru, a passion that's tangible with each bite Ohkura takes of his body. He's so thin, feels so small under Ohkura with his limbs limp and pliable, but the energy Ohkura feels from him is so strong, coursing through his veins and making him shiver, almost lightheaded from the power of it. He pushes deeper and deeper into Subaru's throat, feeling all the veins and muscles and tendons collapsing between his teeth, giving way willingly for Ohkura's touch. He strokes his other hand down Subaru's still-clothed torso, slurping up the blood that's flowing stronger and stronger into his mouth. He can still feel Subaru's heart beating, and when he pulls back, blood dripping wet and messy down his chin, Subaru's eyes are still staring at him, dark and open. They're beautiful too, and Ohkura leans in with his wet mouth, his chin slipping over Subaru's cheekbone as he licks at the soft, sensitive membrane of his eye.

Eyeballs feel kind of like grapes in Ohkura's mouth, soft and squishy and ready to pop at the slightest pressure, but he swallows carefully, wanting them to slide intact down to his stomach, preserving the beauty of Subaru's dark stare. He doesn't like looking at Subaru's face after that, though—it feels incomplete—so he closes his eyes and just dives in with his teeth, crunching through the bone structure of his face and into soft matter. He makes a complete mess of Subaru's head and neck before he even starts to touch his body at all, and by the time Ohkura gets to his heart, it's not beating anymore, but it's still delicious.

He's panting when he finishes with Subaru, and he promises himself that he'll try to take his time with Yoko. He's full enough that the ravenous feeling has receded a bit, subsiding into the kind of hunger he has for dessert—less desperate, but still mouth-watering. He crawls from the pile of Subaru's clothes to where Yoko is lying against the couch, his head lolled backward and his clothes splattered with Hina's blood.

Ohkura can't help it; he kisses Yoko's lips, feeling how plump they are as they part easily for his tongue, probably still flavored with the others. He pulls away, looking down at Yoko fondly. He blinks as if in slow-motion, gazing up at Ohkura with a small smile.

"You love us," Yoko says, slurring like he's had way too much to drink.

"I do," Ohkura says, running his fingers through Yoko's hair. He's so beautiful; they're all so beautiful and soon they'll all be together, inside him. His heart jumps at the thought of it. "I love you."

Yoko giggles, skin turning a delicious shade of pink.

"Do you love me?" Ohkura prompts. Yoko's got blood on his lips now, and Ohkura leans in to lick it up slowly.

There's a long, drawn-out pause that Ohkura only partially blames on the dulling of Yoko's senses before he finally says, "Yeah, I love you."

Ohkura undresses Yoko slowly, like he's unwrapping a present. It's still hard to take his time, every moment he's close to Yoko's flesh like a cruel tease. He accidentally leaves a scratch over his hip bone, blood rising red in a stark contrast to the paleness of the skin there, and it's all Ohkura can do not to tear into it immediately. Instead, he leans down, licking up the arc of red as Yoko's breath stutters out of rhythm above him.

When he's got Yoko naked and spread out in front of him, he looks at the single scratch and knows, then, how he's going to start. He makes another scratch, near the first, just barely pressing the point of his nail into Yoko's skin. When the blood starts to rise this time he can smell it, rich and enticing. He waits until it's just starting to bead, about to drip, and leans in to follow the line of the scratch with his tongue. He keeps at it for a while, until Yoko's torso is a patchwork of pink, raised lines. Yoko's chest is rising and falling a little more rapidly, and his mouth is open, his face flushed.

Taking his time like this has gotten Ohkura even more turned on than he was with the others, and he wraps a blood-slicked hand around his dick, stroking slowly. He's straddling Yoko, watching the blood slowly coming to the surface with each of his heartbeats, the lattice pattern of lines turning from pink into a deeper red. When Yoko's body is wet from blood, Ohkura takes his hand off his cock and bends so he can rub it on him, turning the neat pattern into a messy smear. He puts his hands on Yoko's shoulders, holding tightly to keep himself from going too far too fast, from pushing his fingers into the tiny little cuts and opening them up. Yoko's eyes are unfocused but pointed in Ohkura's direction, and Ohkura can't help himself.

"Does it feel good?" he asks, rotating his hips in a slow, dirty rhythm against the soft curve of Yoko's stomach.

Yoko's lips move, but all that comes out at first is a shaky sigh. It seems to take an immense amount of effort, but eventually he nods his head, making a noise of affirmation, and that's what spurs Ohkura to take it further. He pushes his finger into one of the places where three or four cuts meet, opening the smallest of wounds, then pushes another finger in, feeling the wet softness. He gets Yoko's body opened up with four fingers before he shoves his cock in and comes almost immediately at the hot, slick slide of it. He pulls out halfway through, letting his come splatter over Yoko's torso, and rubs it over his skin, letting it mix creamy into Yoko's blood.

He's panting with the release of coming when he hears it: just the softest, weakest little moan coming from Yoko's lips. Ohkura can't bring himself to wait any longer, now; he needs to feel Yoko inside him, with all the others. He curls forward to the space he'd opened up, using teeth and tongue to widen it. It tastes of Yoko but also of Ohkura, and the thought of them mixed together like that has Ohkura's head spinning. He's halfway to Yoko's heart when he stops, pulls himself back and reminds himself that it's going to be last, the cherry on top of his dessert. He switches gears then, moving to Yoko's face. He mouths over his jaw at first, just tasting, until he gets to Yoko's plush lips, parted as he breathes weakly, the sound having turned wet at some point.

Ohkura covers Yoko's mouth with his own, breathing his air, and then he bites down on Yoko's lower lip. He eases into it, slowly increasing the pressure until he can feel his teeth sinking in, blood mixing sticky with their saliva. Yoko's body tenses just the slightest bit, and Ohkura strokes one hand down his side while he holds Yoko's chin in the other. When he pulls away Yoko's mouth looks obscene, dripping dark red from his lips down to his chin, the blood running in rivulets over Ohkura's fingers. Ohkura smiles, licking his lips and savoring the taste of Yoko's mouth before he reaches for one of his hands.

Yoko's hands are so beautiful, the fingers long and delicate, and Ohkura just licks over them for a moment, wrist to palm to fingertips. He tastes salt and Yoko, the flavor of him seeping even through his skin as Ohkura sucks a finger into his mouth. He takes it in all the way to the third knuckle before he bites down, feeling the involuntary twitch as the tendons and nerves and muscles are severed. He goes through Yoko's fingers one by one, savoring the taste of each one in his mouth.

Going slowly with it means Yoko's stayed alive longer than any of the others, even though it's just barely at this point, his breaths shaky and wet and his heartbeat weak even under the thin skin of his wrist where Ohkura's holding him. His eyes are closed now, eyelashes settled dark over the pale, pale skin of his face. Ohkura thinks he's gotten even more pale since he'd started, the blood draining from his skin making it almost porcelain. He drags three of his nails down the sensitive, soft flesh of Yoko's forearm, licking up the trail of blood from wrist to elbow.

Ohkura savors every single part of Yoko like an expensive dessert, exercising every ounce of restraint he has in him with the reminder that Yoko is the last of them, that after he's finished with Yoko he'll be done, and he doesn't think he'll find anyone else he loves more than he loves them: he never has, in his thousands of years.

Finally, all that's left is Yoko's heart, sitting still and lifeless in Ohkura's hands. He licks through the blood, tasting the very last of Yoko's life, given to him like the precious gift that it is, then takes a small bite, his teeth tearing easily through the muscle. He can taste all the depth of Yoko's feeling in each bite, all the love he had to give flowing into Ohkura's mouth with each gush of blood.

When Ohkura's finished with Yoko's heart, he lies back on his living room floor, stretching out on the blood-soaked carpet and relaxing into the full feeling. He's never felt this full, this fulfilled, with all of them inside him he finally feels complete.

He doesn't feel hungry anymore.


End file.
